Un Angel Llora
by TutiSara
Summary: Un Songfic con la canción Un Angel Llora de Annette Moreno. ¿que pasaria si Edward vuelve y descubre que nada es igual?


Nyaa aquí vengo Sho Tuti-chan trayendo otro Oneshot+Songfic...

_**Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Pareja: Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell.  
**__**Genero: Angst  
Canción: Un Ángel llora  
Artista: Anette Moreno.  
Un Ángel Llora**_

_Las flores ya no llegan  
el poema se acabó  
lo que un día fue amor  
en amargura se volvió  
ella quiere regresar  
el tiempo que pasó  
para poder revivir los placeres del ayer_

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Ed y Al se fueron al otro mundo y Winry se sentía muy sola en esos días. Cuanto le hacia falta la compañía de sus amigos, en especial, de aquel rubio, de ojos Dorados, por el que suspiró en silencio. En algunas oportunidades ella recordaba que no se pudieron despedir...no se pudieron decir...toda la verdad...todo lo que se amaban... ¡si lo hubieran sabido!...a lo mejor Ed no se hubiera ido…las cosas serían muy distintas…

_Ya no puede ver  
las cosas igual  
por que en el mar de olvido  
todo ya quedó  
Ya el océano ha perdido  
su color azul.  
Las estrellas miran,  
la luna la abraza  
y un ángel llora._

-Ed…yo…-Winry se había puesto muy enferma, como dicen por ahí, la soledad mata. Y era evidente que esta vez, la soledad la iba a matar…sin darle una última oportunidad…sin poder verlo…siquiera una vez, ver sus ojos dorados, su sonrisa, su rostro…Ed se había convertido en alguien demasiado importante para ella, en algo mas que un amigo…y ahora que el no estaba…nada tenía sentido…había perdido su tesoro…

_Pasaron ya los años  
ya él se olvido  
de el amor que prometió  
cuando la conoció_

-Mira que volvimos solo por ella, Nii-san...  
-Ya lo se, pero no me aguanto mas la tortura...Ed miraba los cielos de Rizembul, el atardecer, de un Naranja claro, le hizo  
pensar en ella...-Winry, si supieras...que solo regresé...por ti...para decirte toda la verdad...  
-Ed...Al...-La vieja Pinako los recibió, pero algo no era usual en la anciana, quien estaba llorando, y vestida de Negro... esta…

_Entra la habitación y en la cama el la vió  
toma su cuerpo frío  
la tristeza la mato_

-No...No...Abuela...Alphonse...-Ed se tumbó sobre la cama, en la cual la rubia yacía inmóvil y cubierta completamente de sangre......yo...lo siento-Ed se aproximó a la rubia, y sin importarle nada, la besó, como nunca pensó hacerlo, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión…no había marcha atrás…

_Las flores ya llegaron  
el poema empezó  
sobre una tumba fría  
él llora su dolor_

-tu...yo... ¡esto una vil mentira!... ¡no esta pasando!... -Edward se echó a los pies de la tumba, cuya lápida rezaba el nombre de Winry Rockbell. te lo dije...pero...yo...siempre te amé...a ti...si, fui un tonto, un idiota, estúpido, por no decirte las cosas antes...  
-Nii-san...vamonos a casa...  
-No, adelántate tu, yo me quedo otro rato atrás...

_Él solo quiere regresar  
el tiempo q paso  
para poder perderse así en la dulzura de su voz_

Ya era entrada la noche, y la luz en la casa de Pinako era solo un pequeño punto en ese pueblo de Rizembul...Ed sollozaba, no podía creer que su querida Winry se hubiera ido...Winry...su compañera...su amiga...su todo… ¿Por qué no fue capaz de decir las cosas?

_Ya no puede ver  
las cosas igual  
por que en el mar de olvido todo ya quedó  
Ya el océano a perdido su color azul  
Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza  
y un ángel llora_

-Edo...yo...también sentía lo mismo por ti...no se...creo que siempre lo supiste...pero la timidez me ganó...no fui capaz de decírtelo...si, lo se...fui una cobarde...pero a pesar de todo, siempre te amé...-El espíritu de Winry se situó detrás de Edward, quien no lo podía creer, estaba estupefacto. Su Winry...estaba ahi...y aunque no fuera de carne y hueso, el momento no daba para más...  
Winry se inclinó, le dió un tierno beso a Edward y se levantó de allí.

_Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza  
y un ángel llora._

-No sufras más por mi, Edo. Onegai.- y derramando una lágrima invisible, el espíritu de Winry desapareció.


End file.
